Tolerance
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Never let Vincent drink too much or scary things might happen. Yuffietine oneshot with some ReTi thrown in for MysticSpiritus.


Tolerance

Tolerance

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

The world was a blur; a screaming, sweaty, seductive blur. At least that's how it seemed to one Vincent Valentine. How had this happened to him? Through his spinning mind a few memories came to the forefront.

* * *

_The gunslinger was currently standing outside_ _Yuffie's apartment and knocked a few times. The door swung open and the young ninja emerged dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tank top; her toned midriff bare for the world to see. Inside his head he heard Chaos growl in approval. Silencing the lustful demon Vincent smiled at Yuffie._

_"You look very nice tonight Yuffie." _

_"Thanks Vinnie, you look handsome!" And indeed he did, the materia hunter thought to herself. With his muscular body covered only by a long sleeved black shirt and black slacks protecting his coughthreecrystalsoflightcough it took nearly all of her willpower not to make out fiercely with him right there. Together the two walked to Vincent's car and he held open the door for her before getting in the driver's seat. Then they headed for the bar or more specifically the karaoke bar._

* * *

And so here Vincent was, eyes wide and a happy smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed red as he pressed them close to Yuffie.

"Yuffie baby you're so hot!" Vincent proclaimed loudly. Yuffie sighed heavily. She made a mental note to never give Vincent too much alcohol. Glancing around the bar she sought out Tifa but she was no help. The barmaid was currently grinding her curvy backside in front of Reno's face. Like Vincent Tifa had had a little too much to drink and was giggling like a madwoman.

"Re…I URP love it when you wear your HIC hair down baby!" She said, pressing close to him. Turning her attention back to Vincent, Yuffie found that he was gone. Suddenly the music stopped playing and a certain man got on the stage.

"Ladies and HIC not ladies I would like to dedicate this song to my amazing girlfriend!" Yuffie turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and saw Vincent Valentine with a microphone in his hand. A catchy beat started playing and Vincent moved to the music. Opening his mouth, he started to sing.

"_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
_

_  
I was beat__… incomplete…  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new…_

As Vincent sang these lyrics one of his hands started caressing his body and Yuffie tried to make her way up to the stage before he could continue embarrassing himself, unfortunately he sang even louder at the chorus.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine…_

Finally Yuffie made her way onto the stage but Vincent only danced around her, his movements graceful even when drunk. When he continued singing the next verse, he pointed to Yuffie and walked seductively up to her.

_Gonna give you all my love, girl  
my fear is fading fast…  
Been saving it all for you  
cause only love can last!_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

Kissing her deep on the lips Yuffie felt herself starting to melt into the kiss but she placed both hands on his shoulders and broke away. Vincent only gave her a cocky grin that would have made Reno proud and continued the song.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be your's till the end of time  
cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

Here Vincent placed her hand on his heart and continued the song.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?"_

Loud applause mixed with some laughter rang out as Vincent suddenly collapsed. Yuffie caught him and she supported his body as best she could. The ninja got off the stage and managed to get Vincent seated on a stool.

"Yuffie…Chaos want's me to take you to your room and make sweet jungle love to you. Do you wanna do that?" The gunslinger murmured in his drunken slumber. Yuffie laughed at that and laid her head on Vincent's shoulder. A female voice then rang out to the crowd.

"If you thought that was good...HIC you should hear me belt a song out! This is dedicated to the sexiest Turk ever, Reno! I love you baby and I really love your ass!" Tifa yelled as loud as she could. Music started up and Tifa started moving with the music, her body swaying and dipping to the beat. Opening her mouth she started to sing.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, wah-ah-ah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?_

Walking towards Reno, who was trying to make his way to the stage Tifa grabbed him and lifted him onto the stage. She danced around him as she sang the next verse.

_  
My darling dear  
Love__ you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you…_

_Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness oh, oh, oh, OH!_

Here Tifa hugged onto Reno tightly with one arm and sang out even louder than before.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine__…_

_  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou_

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness_

_O__h, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh , oh, oh, oh_

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine…  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou…"_

Once Tifa was finished she bowed to the applause that was showered on her and she snuggled up to Reno as he helped her off the stage. Making their way over to where Yuffie sat, Tifa giggled at Vincent's slumbering form.

"He can't hold his liquor…" Tifa remarked, stumbling a little. Reno steadied her and helped her sit down. "Me I wouldn't get tipsy from one likkle drink HIC…" Tifa continued before her forehead landed on the counter. Soon loud snores blasted from her mouth along with muttered words. "Reno…you know I want to…cover you in whip cream and lick it all off…"

"So how is it being the responsible partner in the relationship for once?" Reno asked Yuffie.

"Very funny Turkey I mean yeah I might get a little hyper sometimes but I don't sing Madonna to a crowd of people."

"Wait until you get really hammered." Reno said, smirking as he remembered his first time.

"Whatever…look I'm leaving so I'll catch you two later, okay?" Yuffie said.

"Alright but don't take advantage of him while he's drunk." Reno warned.

"Same to you." Yuffie shot back.

"Princess if I did anything to Tifa she would break every bone in my body and then mash them into powder." Reno said, helping his slumbering lover out of her seat. Her eyes blinked a little and she looked at Reno.

"Where we goin'?" Tifa asked.

"We're going home Teef, you need to rest."

"'Kay but can we take the airplane home?" Tifa said, smiling goofily. Reno then bent down and Tifa hopped onto his back. "Go really fast Reno!" Tifa ordered. And that was the last Yuffie saw of them as she exited the bar, Vincent leaning on her shoulder. Helping him into the car seat, she buckled him in and then drove to her apartment.

"Yuffs I don't feel so…good…" Vincent moaned before barfing all over Yuffie's pants.

"You're never touching a beer again Vinnie." Yuffie muttered to herself while focusing on driving. Somehow she managed to get to her apartment and she laid Vincent down on the couch, the gunslinger already dead to the world.

* * *

A ray of sunlight pierced through the morning sky and shone on Vincent's face. Groaning, the gunslinger sat up and looked around. He was on Yuffie's couch and still dressed. Yuffie then entered the living room dressed in a white apron with the words World's Hottest Chef stitched on it in bright red.

"Hey Vincent, you're up! You got really drunk last night but luckily I've made some of my world famous Wutai flapjacks. They'll make you feel awesome again." Yuffie announced before plopping a plate on the coffee table. Vincent looked down at the pancake and saw that Yuffie had placed egg eyes and a bacon mouth on the meal.

"Thank you Yuffie and I'm sorry if I acted improperly last night."

"You were fine Vincent and you serenaded me to Like a Virgin. It was very hot." Vincent's face turned beet red and he started eating the meal Yuffie had made for him. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek before eating her own.

Meanwhile at Tifa's place the aforementioned barmaid groaned as she sat up in her bed. She felt like tiny dwarves were pounding away at her skull. Just then the bedroom door opened and Reno appeared with a tall glass in his hand.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Tifa groaned again in response and Reno chuckled. "That's what I thought. Well luckily I make the best anti-hangover shakes in the world so here you go!" The Turk then handed Tifa the tall glass and she looked down at the contents. It looked like a cherry slushy and she took a tentative sip. It was bitter but she rode out the taste and swallowed.

"Thanks Reno, you're an angel." Reno chuckled once more and Tifa looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later Teef, just lay back and enjoy the shake." Reno said, sitting beside his lover and entwining his hand with hers. Both were enjoying the quiet until a noise broke the silence.

"HIC!" Reno looked at Tifa and saw her face turn crimson.

"You're adorable Tifa." Reno said, kissing her on the cheek. Tifa could only hiccup in reply.


End file.
